


again and again and nevermore

by hey_im_okay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: ghostbur doesnt know whats happening, all he knows is that he's fading from this world yet he doesn't want to leave, he was a mistake. when he fades he's not ghostbur he's just Wilbur and his memory comes back but every time he gets out he forgets and he's just back to being ghostbur. Tommy needs him. he needs to stay for Tommy but he doesn't think he can.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	1. its dark here

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to LesEnfantsPleurent and ameliamazing1603 if it wasn't for them i would have never written this so check them out!!

Wilbur had told Tommy he was going to find Phil and that was what he was trying to do but he seemed to get lost in the forest, covered in trees and snow.

  
  
  
  


Wilbur was just wandering around the forest with Friend and decides he should probably let Friend take a break from walking so he ties the lead around a tree. He’s trying to get Friend to eat some grass when he feels a sharp pain in his chest, it was weird as he hadn’t felt any pain since he became a ghost.

  
  
  
  


his vision starts to blur so he blinks but when he opens his eyes all of a sudden he’s in some sort of open space, everything is black yet he can see himself as if he was standing outside in the sun, there’s nothing underneath him yet it feels like he's walking on something solid.

  
  
  
  
  
  


it felt like heaven and for a few seconds he thought it was but suddenly he felt like he got hit backwards, he stumbled back and gasped as memories filled his head and all of a sudden everything just... _ made sense. _

  
  
  
  
  


he still didn’t know why he was here though, he knows this can’t be heaven because after what he’s done he thinks he should be in hell _.  _ He takes a deep breath and actually feels the air go into his body, his mind seems to clear and even after all of the memories got forced back into him he’s calm, this would probably freak any normal person out, but since when was Wilbur ever normal?

  
  
  
  
  


It was oddly nice here and he was ready to never leave yet something felt wrong, he’s about to ignore the feeling and close his eyes but he gets a flash of memories and it feels like someone had just hit him on the head with a rock, it was him as ghostbur with Tommy, ghostbur was good to Tommy, sure sometimes he could say the wrong thing but it wasn't his fault ghostbur didn't remember anything.

  
  


Some of the memories he gained were good some bad and yet he knew that Tommy only had him and Dream left and sure Wilbur may have gone insane a long time ago but he wasn’t about to leave his younger brother alone with Dream, he knew how horrible and manipulative that man was. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur was ecstatic that he has his memories back so he can finally apologise to Tommy for leaving him the first time. He continues to walk around to try and find a way out of the endless darkness so he can go see Tommy but the more he walks the less hope he has that there is even a way out but he doesn’t give up.

  
  
  
  
  


He feels something in his chest, it was confusing but something in his tells him to focus on it so he does. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling, it felt like he was being pulled down and when his back hit something hard he opened his eyes wide. He thinks if he was alive that it would hurt.

  
  
  
  
  


He looks around and sees Friend still tied up against a tree with the lead so he unties him and holds the end of the lead so they can find Tommy and then he can-  _ why was he going to find Tommy? _ Ghostbur looks up to see that the sky has turned from the nice blue and white clouds to a dark sky covered with little stars. 

  
  
  
  
  


He can’t remember anything and it's concerning, he has no idea what happened other than the fact that it was dark and something about how he's not meant to be here? Oh well, this is too much confusion for him so he digs through his pocket, takes out some blue that had turned from basically white to a dark blue and throws it deep into the forest. Something in him tells he should find Tommy to see how he is, so with friends lead in his hand he begins to walk to the house Tommy was staying at. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Tommy!” he greets him as he walks inside, it had taken him a bit longer to get back than usual, it had started snowing and he had to dodge it and sometimes he would need to hide under trees “what's up ghostbur? You were visiting Phil for quite a long time” Wilbur just walked past him and tied friend up inside so he wouldn’t get cold “oh I didn’t see Phil in the end” he turns to smile at Tommy who had stopped looking through the chests to look at him “then where did you go?” Wilbur just shrugs his shoulders “I don't remember” Tommy gives him a look “okayyyy then” Tommy goes back to looking through the chests.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Ghostbur notices it happens at random, he could be doing anything and suddenly he’s back into the dark world. It's a world he never remembers yet he knows that something happens when he fades out of his current world because he remembers little things, he knows it's dark, he knows some

one is speaking and he knows they don’t like him very much.

  
  
  
  


But one thing he never forgets about the dark is that when he wakes up, it hurts. He’s a ghost, things aren’t meant to hurt anymore yet whenever he wakes up after one of his blackouts it's like someone is trying to pull him back into the darkness but he ignores it so he can go check on Tommy. He always checks on Tommy when he comes back even if he doesn’t know why, Tommy always gives him a concerned look when he asks but as long as he’s okay ghostbur doesn’t really care.


	2. this isnt home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much to LesEnfantsPleurent and ameliamazing1603 if it wasn't for them i would have never written this so check them out!!

“You’re annoying, did you know that?” Wilbur raises his voice as he speaks into the dark area. Of course, no one answers him, the weird voice only seems to speak when it wants too but even when it does, it always sounds like a whisper. Wilbur sighs, he’s sat down on the floor, giving himself a little peace before going back out of the darkness and into the normal world. He always goes back no matter how many times he’s been brought back here or how many times he's thought about just letting the voice take him to wherever he’s meant to be. “I don't understand you, I'm not supposed to be in the world, but you also don't want me here” it would be weird talking to himself, but he’s been doing that even before he died. He would stay here if he had nothing to go back for but he does, he's staying for Tommy.

  
  
  


He stands up, already feeling the familiar tug in his chest. It's exhausting, being brought here with his memories and then having them ripped away from him when he goes back. He always ends up waking up with a headache that Ghostbur, as dead him is calling himself, can never seem to figure out where it came from. When he's here, he’s Alivebur, he’s calm and his head is clear despite the random memories flashing in his mind here and there. He begins to concentrate on the feeling in his chest, getting ready to pull with only one thought in his mind “I left him once, I can't do it again.”

  
  
  
  
  


Ghostbur wakes up tired. He's been tired a lot lately, and it's usually after he's woken up from the weird darkness. He would say it feels like fainting, but this is more like slowly falling but never hitting the ground. The only time that happened was when he was first pulled away from his world. When he looks around, he doesn’t see Friend this time, because Friend is dead and Phil killed him.

  
  
  


He still couldn’t believe what Techno and Phil had done, but he guesses that shows him not to trust everyone even if it was his own family. The only one he felt like he could trust now was Tommy. The thought of Tommy made him realise that he should probably check on his last good family member and so he begins to walk around L’manburg. “Tommy?!” he yells over the sounds of people fighting. He faintly hears someone’s voice yell out to him, and he follows the sound. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He finds Tommy sword in hand, pointed directly at Phil and Techno “How could you-!” Techno had a bow pulled back and pointed at Tommy “You don't understand Tommy” Phil had cut Tommy off to try and excuse his actions, but Ghostbur was having none of that. He moves forward, so he's between Tommy and blocking him from Techno and Phil’s eye line “Wil-Ghostbur. Move.” Techno’s voice sounded calm, and all of the anger that Ghostbur had kept hidden had seemed to burst at that. He was pointing an arrow at his own brother and didn't even seem to care one bit. “No.”

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy is behind him with wide eyes, but Ghostbur ignores it and steps closer to Phil and Techno “What kind of person points an arrow at their own brother?” his voice is quiet but bitter, his eyes are filled with hate. “He's not my brother” is Techno’s response. Out of the corner of his eye, Ghostbur can see how Tommy flinches. “Then neither am I yours.” he turns to face Tommy, he doesn't notice how his normally bright yellow sweater seems less bright now, but he’s too focused on Tommy to care 

  
  
  
  


“Tommy, let’s go.” His voice had turned more quiet and soft as he talked to Tommy but Tommy just raised his sword again at Techno this time. “No, Ghostbur! This was our home!” His eyes never move away from Phil and Techno, as if watching an enemy, something that family is never meant to be seen as. “Exactly Tommy! ‘was our home,’ but look around you” Ghostbur keeps his voice soft as he watches Tommy hesitantly look around. “I-” “Please, let’s leave.” Tommy gives him a sharp nod and turns around, yelling behind him at Tubbo.

  
  
  
  


Ghostbur sees techno about to let go of the arrow and shoot it at Tommy but grabs his wrist before he can, making him drop the arrow. He can rarely touch things recently, and it takes a lot of energy for him to do it, but he ignores the pain in his head and glares at Techno. Techno stares right back, but Ghostbur can see the shock in his eyes. “Stay away from us, or I swear I will personally make sure you can never hurt Tommy again” he lets go of techno’s wrist and turns to look at Phil. Phil isn't hiding his shock, probably not expecting his son that had originally blown up L’manburg, to be against this. “The same goes for you, Friend killer.” he waits for them to say anything. Still, they keep their mouths shut and he walks away to find Tommy again who had probably found Tubbo by now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He finds Tommy next to Tubbo, carrying chests that probably had their stuff in it. He was kinda surprised to see Tubbo, he thought the boy wouldn't want to come, but it's fine. “Tommy, Tubbo!” he gives them a wave and a smile that only Tubbo returns, Tommy is too busy looking around them for danger though so Ghostbur doesn't mind. “Where we off to?” Tommy asks when Ghostbur gets close enough, he pretends to not notice how shaky Tommy’s voice is.

  
  
  
  


“Well I know there's this really good cave! It has trees by it, lots of animals, it's by a river if we need water and it's far away enough that we probably won't be found unless we want to be!” Tubbo looks happy at the idea “Oh and Tubbo?” Tubbo gives him a slightly bigger but shy smile. “Y-yeah Ghostbur?” Said ghost walks past them, only knowing that they’re following because he can hear their footsteps .“Last time I was there” he leans close to Tubbo as he walks as if sharing a secret “They had a few bees so there might be some there.” 

  
  


It starts to rain halfway there, so they have to take cover in a little space under a mountain next to their walking place. “My feet are killing me” Tommy whines as he sits down next to Ghostbur. Nxt to him, Tubbo laughs a little, Ghostbur can tell it's a little forced but still there “We’ve been walking for quite a while, so yeah!” Tubbo places down his chest and starts to search through it. 

  
  
  


“Uh oh,” Ghostbur and Tommy turned to look at Tubbo “What’s up?” Tommy moves out of the way when Tubbo goes to look through Tommy’s chest, “I think one of my healing potions fell out my chest!” Tubbo looks like he's panicking “I'll go look for it!” Wilbur pushes Tommy back down as he was standing up “you can't, it’s turning dark and going out there alone can be dangerous.” Tommy glares at him “I can protect myself.” Ghostbur tries not to wince as he feels a small drop of rain hit his hand “I know you can but I would rather you be safe.” he turns to look at Tubbo, “I'll go get it Tubbo, don't worry, just stay here and keep safe.” He ignores their yells about how the rain would hurt him and continues out, rather him than them.

  
  
  
  


The rain  _ burns _ , he does his best to duck under trees but he still gets hit by the rain more often than not. He spots the potion lying on the floor a little down the path and runs out into the rain, grabbing it and rushing back under a tree. He moves from tree to tree until he gets back to Tommy and Tubbo. The rain has died down a little and he passes the healing potion to Tubbo “Thank you..” Tubbo is quiet as he puts it back into his chest. “You look horrible” he turns to Tommy. “Why thank you, Tommy.” he laughs but Tommy continues to stare at him. He sighs, he knows he probably has parts of him that look melted. “It will go away once I get dry.” He looks back outside at the now light rain “luckily, I wasn’t out there longer!”

Now, that's one thing he is happy about “what would've happened if you were?” Tubbo’s voice is soft and sounds concerned. I don't know! Never been out long enough to know” he answers honestly “Let's hope we never find out.” Tommy tells him, he knows what he’s thinking “Let's hope not.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They sat down next to a fire they had somehow figured out how to make, mainly because of Tubbo’s help, and everything is fine and calm. Tommy and Tubbo are talking to each other about anything, avoiding talking about L’manburg for obvious reasons when he feels a small tug in his chest as if someone’s pulling him backwards. He tries to fight against it but there's not much he can do as he lets his eyes slip close, back against the wall and watches as his brother talks to the only other person that Ghostbur trusts with Tommy.

  
  


  
  


Everything goes black and once again he is in that endless dark as alivebur.


	3. this isnt existing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short im tired :)

  
  


“So we're just chilling, huh?” Wilbur is  _ tired _ of all of this, he's running out of energy every time he comes here and every time he goes back he's always in pain, ghosts were not meant to feel pain so what the hell? ‘You are just a mistake I am trying to fix’ Wilbur scoffs, the voice always sounded so angry with him but it's not like he was the one who made the mistake of putting him on the planet “oh and you’re doing such a great job at that arent you?” he doesn’t even know if it’s even a real voice or is he imagining it, How is he meant to know, he went mad a long time ago. 

  
  
  


‘you are not meant to exist anymore yet you do-’ Wilbur cuts the thing off with a loud laugh, he sounds mad even to his own ears “you call this existing?!” he stands up from where he had been led down, staring at the endless pit above him, or was it underneath him? He doesn’t know! “This *existence* it barely one at all.” he growls through his teeth ‘then why stay?’ Wilbur tries not to notice the fact his skin is basically grey now as he begins to pull on the now barely there knot in his chest to take himself back to his world “because for Tommy?” he pulls harder, trying to keep his concentration on it “i would give him the world”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ghostbur wakes up and hears what sounds like Tommy yelling his name, he ignores the blurriness around his vision and shoots up ready to attack whoever was making Tommy scream “Wilbur oh my god” once his vision clears he sees Tommy standing in front of him “Tommy! Why are you screaming?? Are you okay?” Tommy looks okay but he asks anyway, tubbo is watching from behind Tommy looking as if he was about to cry “wha- am I okay?! You just disappeared!” ghostbur tilts his head confused “what do you mean? I only took a nap!” ghostbur giggles at Tommy, he doesn't know what happens when everything goes black so he just assumes it looks like hes sleeping for other people “no. Wilbur-” tubbo moved closer to him “one moment you were led there with ur eyes closed and the next you just faded away…” ghostbur looks thoughtful for second before shrugging “guess that's what happens..” he mumbles to himself before adding more wood to their dying fire “huh?” ghostbur just shakes his head at tubbo “nothing tubbo!”

  
  
  
  
  


  
It takes them a week of walking until they get to the cave Tommy notices how he can see through Wilbur more now and his sweater doesn’t look as bright as it used to be but that could just be him imagining things, besides the world is looking greyer by the day for him anyway. Tubbo’s rambling helps keep him calm, it gives him something to distract himself with.

  
  
  
  


The cave is surprisingly nice, there’s a lot of flat ground and they set up the fire again after setting up their beds and some bees were even still going about, getting ready to go into their hives. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They stay there for one night until a disaster happens again.


	4. with your eyes closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ghostbur?” Tommy calls out, he had just woken up, Tubbo was asleep near him but he couldn’t find Wilbur inside the cave, He walked out the cave, expecting to see Wilbur out there but after walking around by the cave for a few minutes he realised Wilbur was gone. 
> 
> The first thing Tommy does is panic. 

“Ghostbur?” Tommy calls out, he had just woken up, Tubbo was asleep near him but he couldn’t find Wilbur inside the cave, He walked out the cave, expecting to see Wilbur out there but after walking around by the cave for a few minutes he realised Wilbur was gone. 

  
  
  


The first thing Tommy does is panic. 

  
  
  


He runs back into the cave and grabs tubbo’s shoulders to shake him awake, “tubbo! Tubbo! Wake up!” tubbo sits up in a panic, almost hitting his head against Tommy’s, “what?! What’s happening?!” tubbo looks around with wide eyes before finally looking at Tommy, Tommy’s eyes are almost as wide as tubbo’s and it's obvious that Tommy is panicking, “wil- ghostbur is gone!” Tommy yell’s, his voice slightly echoing in the cave. Tubbo sighs and rubs the sleep out of his eyes with the hand that's not holding him up, “maybe he just went out to get something??” tubbo yawns, Tommy blinks a few times before letting go of tubbo’s shoulders. He visibly relaxes but he was still a little tense, “o- oh…” tubbo pushes himself off one of the beds they had made the night before, he looks around at the messy cave, it was a little small for the three of them but if they tried they might be able to use their pickaxes and make it bigger.

  
  
  
  
  


“Let’s get a pickaxe and clear this place up” Tommy nods and goes over to the chest, tubbo following behind him, Tommy pulls out two pickaxes and passes one to tubbo. It's a good distraction and as the hours go past he completely forgets about waiting for Wilbur, “i think we did a good job!” Tubbo steps away from the wall, Tommy stands next to him and Tubbo smiles at their work, they had gone through four pickaxes but the cave looked a lot bigger than it was when they started, he turns to say something to Tommy but Tommy wasn’t next to him. Tubbo turns around and sees Tommy at the entrance of the cave, “tommy?” he goes to stand next to tommy “what are you doing?” they must have been working for quite a while because the sky was no longer the bright blue of the morning and now the sun was going down, tommy turns his head to look at tubbo with tears in his eyes “wilbur hasn't come back....” tubbo gives him the biggest smile he can “im sure he will be back soon!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Damn it!” Wilbur woke up in the darkness again, something that had been happening a lot recently but that wasn't the issue, the issue was that he couldn’t get back to the normal world, no matter how many times he tried to focus on going back he just couldn’t. Tommy and Tubbo were alone out there and Wilbur needed to be there ‘i am trying to fix the mistake that you are’ the voice says, it always sounds like it's making fun of him “but I need to get back!” he turns around to glare into the emptiness “I can't just leave Tommy alone!” the voice speaks again, its words making him stop for a second ‘he has tubbo, doesn’t he? He isn't truly alone’ Wilbur just sighs and lets himself fall to his knees, he feels so tired yet he can’t give up “I can’t let him think another person left him'' he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath ‘aren't you one of those people who left him?’ The voice’s words make him feel guilty, he left Tommy before and refuses to leave him again but every time he comes back here his connection to the world seems to fade, it's terrifying to think that one day he might lose that connection completely. 

  
  
  


He tries to pretend he doesn't notice His skin looks almost grey and it's easier to see through him now, pretends everything doesn't sound like he's underwater, pretends his clothes are still as bright as always and that the colours don't look dull.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A whole day goes by and ghostbur doesn't come back, Tommy wouldn’t stop pacing around, he had wanted to go out and search for ghostbur but tubbo had told him it wasn't safe and now he spends his time pacing up and down at the entrance to the cave. Tubbo had convinced him to come with him while tubbo went to get wood for the fire because he didn’t want to go out alone, when they got back tubbo had started the fire again using the wood they had gotten and he and Tommy sat down by it, tubbo was checking to make sure they had enough wood while Tommy stared out the entrance as if he was expecting ghostbur to walk inside if waited long enough.

  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur didn't leave him, Wilbur would never leave him...right?


	5. fade from the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks nemo for helping!

A whole week.   
  
  
A whole week and Ghostbur still wasn't back.

  
  


A whole week since Ghostbur had left him and Tubbo.

  
  


It's been seven days since Ghostbur left them.   
  


Seven days since Ghostbur left  _ him. _

  
  


_ 168 hours since Wilbur left him. _ _   
  
_

_ 604800 seconds since Wilbur left him. _

  
  


_ Wilbur left again. _

  
  


_ Left like almost everyone else did. _

  
  


**_Wilbur left Tommy._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tubbo was worried about Tommy.

Tommy was quiet now, pacing up and down most of the time and if he wasn't doing that then he was sitting outside the cave waiting...waiting for Ghostbur. 

  
  
  


As much as Tubbo wanted to reassure Tommy that Ghostbur would come back he couldn’t because even he doesn't believe that. 

  
  


He and Tommy had spent hours walking around trying to search for Wilbur a little far away from the cave, Tubbo had made marks on some trees so they wouldn’t get lost and Tommy had lost his voice for a couple of hours after spending a whole day yelling out Wilbur’s name. 

Tommy’s eyes look sad.   
  


Although Tommy tries not to show it Tubbo can still see the way disappointment fills his eyes every night that Ghostbur doesn’t come back.   
  
  


Tubbo is concerned about Tommy.   
  


He tries to help as much as he can, he helps to keep the fire warm, helps keep the cave clean and even yelled louder when Tommy lost his voice. He really wanted to know where Wilbur went because he knows Ghostbur... and Ghostbur would never leave Tommy. Not unless there was a really good reason and even then, he would still try and find some way to let them know where he was or if he was okay.

  
  
  


All of this just seemed unusual. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur doesn’t know how long he's been here. There’s no way to know how much time had gone by, for all he knows he could have been stuck here for years. He sighs and looks down at his hands with a frown, anyone would be able to see that his normally bright yellow jumper was now a dull grey, his whole body is so transparent that he can barely see himself when he looks down and all his emotions seem gone now, replaced with just feeling tiredness and sadness. 

  
  


‘I'm amazed you have lasted this long…’ the voice speaks, Wilbur just looks up tiredly into the dark void “need to go back…” he says weakly. His voice had started to fade to the point that when he tried yelling it sounded as if he was whispering and when he did try yelling he ended up not being able to speak for a little while after. The voice loved it when he couldn’t talk.

‘Yes, yes. I know. Hard not too when you say it so much…’ the voice sighs annoyed, Wilbur huffed. “Let me out.” he does his best to make himself sound intimidating but with the way he seems to rasp out the words it doesn’t work that well ‘look.’ he looks ahead, Wilbur gave up on trying to find out where the voice was coming from on the fourth day ‘you.are.a.mistake.’ The voice says each word with a pause as if it was explaining something simple to a child and it made Wilbur want to scream to not talk to him as if he was a five-year-old.

  
  
  


“And what does telling me that do?” he says quietly, it's silent for a moment before the voice speaks again with fake sadness ‘i'm sorry...but you weren’t meant to still be here…’ the voice suddenly switches to anger and Wilbur flitches back at the sudden change ‘and  _ however _ , you decided to go against everything! You just had to go and make my job harder!’ the voice screams.

‘Every time i tried to take you away! Make sure you could never hurt anyone ever again! But nooooo. You survived and then it turned out i didn’t even need to do anything!’ the voice begins to laugh, ‘Your own father did the job for me! Ahaha!!’ Wilbur can hear the smile in the voice and then he gets the sudden memory of being stabbed. He cries out in pain and clutches where the wound is, as he feels like he's being stabbed again, again and again.

  
  
  


“Stop it!” he tries to scream but he can’t do anything other than whisper. The voice still hears him though ‘oh but i'm not doing anything! The pain you’re feeling is simply you realising that your own father hated you so much that he stabbed you.’ Wilbur falls to his knees and his mouth opens to scream, nothing comes out other than air. ‘You should just stay. Leave them. You’ve done it before.’

  
  
  
  


Wilbur breathes heavily and tries to protest but the voice speaks again ‘they wouldn’t miss you anyway, in fact, i think they would be glad. After all the pain you caused I’m surprised that any of them could stand being around you for more than a few minutes.’ The voice says spitefully and Wilbur has no idea what he's done to this thing but he knows it hates him. He goes to speak but there's another sharp pain.

  
  


‘You asked Phil to kill you. You  _ wanted  _ to die…” the voice sounds angry and confused, Wilbur lets his whole body fall to the ground then turns around so he’s laid on his back.

  
  


‘And yet you refuse to die fully…? You don’t get to pick and choose when you die or not Wilbur Soot. I do.’ the voice fades away along with the sharp pain and Wilbur is left in the quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wilbur closes his eyes.

  
  
  


_ Wilbur fades a little more away from the world. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy stopped searching for Ghostbur. He still sat by the entrance to the cave every night but he no longer went outside to try and find him. Tubbo could see the hope in Tommy’s eyes fade a little more each night that ghostbur never showed up, but Tubbo tried to stay positive.

  
  
  


“Tommy?” Tubbo asks one night, as he watches Tommy pick up a sword and get ready to go out to get them some food, “yeah..?” Tubbo takes a deep breath, this could go really bad, “do you really think Ghostbur will come back?” he notices the way Tommy freezes before answering “of course he will come back.” Tommy says with a shaky voice.“he has to.” 

  
  
  


Tubbo looks down “i don’t think he’s coming back-” Tommy turns around so fast that Tubbo worries for a second that he might accidentally get hurt “don't say that Tubbo! He will!” Tubbo feels bad about making Tommy mad but he honestly doesn't think Ghostbur will come back “It's been a week Tommy…” Tommy blinks a few times before moving to leave the cave “i-i'll be back soon.” Tubbo sighs when Tommy avoids saying anything else about Ghostbur, “stay safe!” he calls out and hears a yell back from Tommy saying he will.

  
  
  


Tubbo watches him leave.

  
  
  


He really hopes Ghostbur comes back soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
